kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 362
"''As Kids Next Door Supreme Leader, I hearby order you to...Go long!" --Numbuh 362 Numbuh 362' (Rachel T. McKenzie)' is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. Biography .]] She made her first apperance in ''Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., earning her reputation as the best spy in the KND where she tried to sneak into the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane to gather information about Delightful Children From Down The Lane's. However, she was interrupted by Numbuh 86 and Sector V who thought she was Numbuh 206, who had turned thirteen and escaped from decomissioning. She was then brought to Kids Next Door Moonbase where Numbuh 274 and the KND diplomats unmasked her, revealing to be Numbuh 362. Afterwards, she yelled at Numbuh 86 for her mistake. It should be noted that Numbuh 362 is in a higher rank than Numbuh 86 when she mentioned about Numbuh 362 might give her a promotion when she thought she captured Numbuh 206. However, she is still in lower rank when Numbuh 274 was still Supreme Leader. She later appeared in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., taking the role of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 betrayed the KND and as the moderator as she prepared for the ceremony for Tommy Gilligan and his friends to welcome from the Cadets Next Door to the Kids Next Door. She announced to the rest of the KND (flashing a glare to Numbuh 86) because the Code Module was stolen by Cree Lincoln from Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., the ceremony could not commence. However, Sector V shows up with the Code Module and the ceremony continues, allowing Tommy to be the first to gradute. .]] After the ceremony was over, Numbuh 362 was seen at the party with the rest of the KND until she got word from Numbuh 88, who snuck into Father's mansion to gather information (disguised as a dog). Before he could tell them of Father's plan, the trasmission was cut off and replaced by a rooster sound until the line was cut. Numbuh 362 then orders all KND operatives to head down to Earth, with Sector V by her side. On her ship, Sector V and Tommy board the ship with Numbuh 1 theorizing that Father was planning to transform them into adults with the machine inside his mansion, to which Numbuh 362 agrees to. She then orders Sector V to sneak into the mansion and take out the device, using their Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits for protection. Misunderstanding her orders, Tommy unclothed himself and stood completely naked. Forced to stay on the ship because Tommy doesn't have a suit, Numbuh 362 shrieks at his nudity and hastily excuses herself from the ship to attend the troops. Later she appeared outside the mansion with the rest of the KND operatives, communicating with Numbuh 86 while defending the front lines from Father's soldiers. After Tommy discovered that the device Father created wasn't a aging machine, but a machine to transform KND operatives into animals, Numbuh 362 orders a retreat and was knocked down when operatives were running away from the device's ray. Her feet were caught into the ray and were soon transform into monkey's legs, but she was saved by Tommy before the transformation was completed. Back at Moonbase, Numbuh 362, with the remaining KND operatives that hadn't been transformed yet, organized a plan to invade Father's mansion by reconfiguring their Birthday Suits to withstand the ray before it hits the moon. She later comforts Tommy, assuring him that his brother, Numbuh 2, and the rest of Sector V will be safe, before taking off and apologizing to Tommy as she leaves him behind at the Moonbase. On her ship, Numbuh 362 and the rest of the KND draws closer to the ray in space, activing their Suits when the ray was about to hit them. The Suits were only able to delay the transformation for a few seconds until she and the rest of KND operatives were turned into animals. She reverted back into her human form after Tommy defeated Father, by taking his booger out of the Code Module, and saving the rest of KND. At the end of ''Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., Numbuh 1 asks her if there's any way to reinstate Tommy as a KND member, to which she deeply apologizes for, explaing when someone removes their DNA from the Code Module, he or she is forever excluded from the KND; it's a failsafe to prevent decommissioned operatives from hacking into their systems. Tommy comes forward and assures they will be all right, decalring that he will work alone as "The Tommy" and flies out of the Moonbase as Numbuh 5 cracks a joke about Tommy being Numbuh 2's brother and laughs with the rest of the team. Numbuh 362 made a small cameo in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. first in a flashback at the beginning at the episode as a younger child and later seen sitting next to Numbuh 60 and crying with the rest of KND when Numbuh 9 was being decomissioned. Numbuh 362 was later mentioned in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. by Numbuh 86 at the very end of the episode. She made cameos in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., taking a vacation in Jamaica, Sector J's headquarters, along with every other KND Sectors' leaders and commmanders. 's speech in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E..]] She had a small role in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., first being mentioned by Numbuh 86 to Numbuh 19th Century while they travel to Kids Next Door Moonbase for decomissioning, bragging that the leader of the Kids Next Door was a girl, to which Numbuh 19th Century couldn't believe (he doesn't believe that girls should be in the KND). She was mentioned again by Numbuh 35 that she ordered a Code: Pants-On-Fire, to which Sector V, except for Numbuh 4, traveled to Moonbase. She made her first physcial apperance in the episode Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. at Moonbase as Numbuh 60 runs in, informing Numbuh 362 that the KND Ice Cream Storage Facility has been destroyed by Father. She orders other KND operatives to give her a visual of Father's latest cake in space, to which Numbuh 60 suggested they should destroy it. However, Numbuh 362 refused, stating that Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 19th Century were on the ship and if they destroy it, they will destroy them along with it. Numbuh 1 told Numbuhs 362 and 60 that he and his friends would rescue Numbuh 86 and 19th Century, to which Numbuh 60 questions how will they get inside and Numbuh 3 declares that she had a plan. She made no other apperances throughout the episode afterwards. She had another small appearance in Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., her role being slightly bigger than the one in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.. She appeared at Numbuh 3's house, along with most of the KND operatives after Numbuh 3 turned up the thermostat in the Sanban house, which turned it into a volcano. When Numbuh 1 and his team arrived, she scolded them about their late arrival and demanded to know where Numbuh 4 is, to which Numbuh 1 that he left him at the Treehouse with Numbuh 3's father, Kani Sanban. As Sector V boards their ship, Numbuh 362 questions them if they sure they want to go in Numbuh 3's volcanic house, suggesting to send Sector P from Pompeii to turn down the thermostat as they have more experience with volcanoes. Numbuh 1 refused, stating that Numbuh 3 is his teammate and boards H.O.T.S.H.O.T. along with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. After getting the signal, Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 20/20 to fire them in the house, but yells, "JUST FIRE, ALREADY!", when he takes too long to fire. She appeared at the end of episode, congratulating Sector V after saving Numbuh 3. Numbuh 362 plays a major role in Operation: Z.E.R.O., first seen giving out orders to Numbuh 86, after Numbuh 1 and his team refused to go Moonbase and return to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff when most of villains were attacking, to call Sectors P, D, Q, to come to Mooonbase when Stickybeard and his crew was attacking them. When things were about turned against them, Numbuh 1 and his team returns to space, getting yelled at Numbuh 86 to give him a status report on screen until Numbuh 362 pushed her out of the way. Numbuh 1 asks her if they still have pretzel making capabilities, to which Rachel confirms. Before she could questions Numbuh 1 on his plan, the transmission ended. Numbuh 362 watches from space as Numbuh 1 crashes into the Moonbase, much to her dismay, spilling salt all over Stickybeard, and forces him to retreat. Afterwards, Rachel reprimanded Numbuh 1 for his recklessness and disobeying orders to go to the museum first, to which Nigel defends that the museum is a top priority, as it was a monument to Numbuh 0, who Rachel doesn't believe in. Numbuh 362 snaps that the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously, claiming that he only got lucky, acts alone and gives away his promotion that she was going to offer him as Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86, which she brags about, much to Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362's annoyance. After getting a call from Numbuh 101 that the Recommissioning Module was stolen, to which Numbuh 86 confessed it was repaired. When Numbuh 1 took off to the convention center to get the Module back, she tries to stop Numbuh 1 and comments "What's so wrong with coming up with a plan?", watching him leave. After Grandfather put his plan into to transform all on the KND's Treehouses into tapioca factories and to transform everyone in the world into a Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, 86, 3, and 4 he has a device at Sector V's Treehouse that can help build new Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-zombification, which Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 agree to go and retrieve. Later, Rachel was seen with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86, trying to contact Numbuhs 3 and 4 to see if they find the device for Numbuh 2 when the Moonbase was being attacked by Senior Citi-zombie, transforming most of KND operatives as Citi-zombies. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 appeared on the screen, as Senior Citizombies, claiming they found something "better": each other, and they started kissing, much to her, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 86's disgust. She orders Fanny (Numbuh 86) to "End transmission, please!", closing her eyes along with Hoagie (Numbuh 2) as Fanny shoots the screen with her M.U.S.K.E.T.. Numbuh 362 then orders Numbuh 2 to configure the Birthdays Suits with without his device, to which he said it was impossible. Numbuh 60, now a Citi-zombie, crashes into the room and prepares to fight. Rachel grabbed Numbuh 2 by the shirt and yelled, "Make it work!", ordering Numbuh 86 to guard him while she throws Numbuh 60 a "retirement party". She took of her sweater, revealing a samurai-like battle armor and her Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to it. She fights off Numbuh 60 with her best until she was overwhemled by the Senior Citi-zombies, and was soon transformed into one. .]] After Numbuh 2 was turned into a Senior Citi-zombie, a Citi-zombie Rachel informs Grandfather that the Kids Next Door is destroyed and the Kids Next Door Moonbase was his. When Grandfather was defeated, Rachel and the rest of the KND reverted back into their normal forms. She met with Numbuh 1 outside the detroyed Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, who told that he was right about Numbuh 0 and that he saved them all. She then expresses her excitement to find out that Numbuh 0 was his father until Nigel (Numbuh 1) admits that Rachel was the one who was right about putting himself before the team and endangering all of them. Numbuh 362 offered to make it up to him by giving Numbuh 86's promotion to him, but he politely turns down the offer as he preferred to stay with his team, which Rachel understands perfectly. She was seen again at the very end of ''Operation: Z.E.R.O along with the entire Kids Next Door Organization. .]] Rachel made her next big appearance in ''Operation: I.T. when she is first seen giving orders to Kids Next Door operatives around the globe. Numbuh 65.3 then comes up and asks her to fill out paperwork, then a girl informs her that a Sector was under attack while another kid walks up and says that the cotton candy machine is filled with ants. Soon, many other operatives begin crowding around Numbuh 362, and she begins to gradually become irritated and finally loses her temper, ordering everyone to gather for a super, important meeting. During the meeting, she resigns being the Supreme Leader of the KND by tagging Numbuh 86 and beginning the game of tag that decides who the Supreme Leader shall be. She has a small chat with Numbuh 1 where he asks her if she's sure she doesn't want to be Supreme Leader anymore. He tells her that while talking to her he just realized that he wouldn't be able to handle her job, but others like Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274 and herself were made for it. She tells him that she definitely believes she is done with being Supreme Leader, and offers a hand to him, but Numbuh 1 warned her that he is "it" and walks off, leaving a sightly surrpised Rachel to herself. Rachel later took cover in the Rainbow Monkey Graveyard, where she was surprised to find Nigel there, asking her once again if she is sure if she doesn't want to be Surpreme Leader anymore. After the game of tag is over, Father ends up becoming Supreme Leader of the KND thanks to an earlier plan that was foiled by Numbuh 2's brother, Tommy in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. Numbuh 362 then defends Father from Numbuh 86 and her decommissioning team when he makes a rule declaring you cannot decommission the Supreme Leader. After Father stated that he will do something good for kids by destroying broccoli, which all KND operatives agreed to, she later cries, telling Numbuh 1 that she cannot bring herself to go back to her Treehouse because she feels she betrayed the KND. Father then reveals his evil plan to turn all of the KND's Treehouses into broccoli farms, weaking all of the KND operative. After Numbuh 1 failed to trick Father into tagging him, she tricks Father into tagging her, but once again freaks out, tags the Delightful Children From Down The Lane causing them to freak out as well, and tag Father again. Father then flees and Numbuh 1 and 362 give chase, beating down his copies. With a little help from the DCFDTL and Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362 manages to force Father to tag her by threatening him with broccoli. She then happily resumes her position as Supreme Leader of the KND after a week of being in a coma from her broccoli intake. Numbuh 362 made a small apperance in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., helping the KND Central Bike Hub stop Tommy's bike and giving out orders to Numbuh 20/20 to fire ketchup at it. She later played a big role in Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., working along Numbuh 1 to find the KND Splinter Cell, thought to be a group of traitors within the KND. She first appeared at the Moonbase cafeteria, commenting on Nigel's tuxedo (he was supposed to go his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine's sister's wedding and then reception) and invited him to eat with her. As they gather their food, Rachel informs Nigel about the Splinter Cell. Nigel then told Numbuh 362 that Numbuh 65.3 was acting weird when he went to return the Sweater of Sweetness back to the Candy Bank after getting it back from Stickybeard. .]] Both then believed that Numbuh 65.3 was part of the Splinter Cell, but Nigel ran out of the cafeteria (remembering that he should be at Lizzie's sister's wedding reception) before Rachel could give him the plan. She later appeared on a highway in her own car, contacting Numbuh 1 that she had a lead on Numbuh 65.3 and she was going to pick him at the church where the wedding as held. Reluctantly, he goes with her as Lizzie saw them off (thinking Nigel was cheating on her with Rachel). They arrived at an airport where Numbuh 65.3 was headed, but Nigel got an alert from Sector V's Treehouse that Lizzie was trapped there. He tried to leave, but Numbuh 362 stopped him, yelling, "You need to get your priorities straight!". Numbuh 1 said he was and left, leaving behind a sad Rachel. She appeared at the end in her car after Nigel rescued Lizzie from Sector V's Treehouse (who was in love with him) and they broke up. After hearing they broke up, Rachel felt sorry for him, looking away from him. She assured him that Numbuh 65.3 wasn't part of the KND Splinter Cell, but instead was trying to sneak the Sweater of Sweetness into a Fat Camp his parents were sending him to. She tried to comfort Nigel, inviting him to dinner back on the Moonbase, but he refused. Sadden, Rachel told him if he wants to talk to her, he knows where to find her, and drove off in her car as Nigel shed a tear at the end of the episode. She had a small role in ''Operation: M.O.O.N., calling a assembly at Kids Next Door Moonbase and explaining back in 1969 the United States became the first country to send a man to the moon, but, unknown to them, the KND already claimed the moon as their own before that and to keep it a secret, the Kids Next Door of that time faked the moon landing by rerouting the adults' rocket to a remote location and put on a show that completely fooled them. She announced that the Kids Next Door must pull off this trick again. Numbuh 2 questioned her then, asking if it's true that the adults were sending a entire family to moon to see if it can be colonized. Numbuh 362 confirms this and later organized the plan, leaving Numbuh 1 in charge. She appeared on screen near the end of the episode when Numbuh 1 got Numbuh 4 and his family to leave the fake moon, sarcastically saying in a angry tone, "Nice job, Numbuh 1! You got them to leave the fake moon at the expense of eleventy hundred missiles blowing up the real moon!". A scared Numbuh 1 assured her that he have a plan and hung up on the screen. She made no futher appearance in the episode. She had a bigger role in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y., first appearing at the bridge of Kids Next Door Moonbase where Numbuh 60 informed her that Chad Dickson, Cree, and the rest of the teenagers were attacking their defense systems. When the power went out, Numbuh 362 fired wildly in the dark along Numbuh 1 and the rest of KND operatives. Once the power was back on, Numbuh 1 questioned where they, to which Numbuh 362 said they were long gone as she hold a container in her hand from the Teen Ninjas. Numbuh 60 inquired what is, to which Numbuh 362 to said it was a message. 's offer for a treaty, to which she accepts to in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y..]] She then held a meeting, announcing that the Teen Ninjas had offered a peace treaty, much to many of KND operatives' objections. Thinking it was the best for kids everywhere, Numbuh 362 accepted, stating that at noon the she and the KND diplomats, one of them being Numbuh Infinity, will sign the treaty. After Numbuh Infinity framed Numbuh 1 for working with Chad to sabotage the treaty, Numbuh 1 informed his team that Numbuh Infinity might be part of the KND Splinter Cell and told them to warn Numbuh 362 before he left for Kids Next Door Arctic Base. When Numbuh 362 was about to head to the treaty signing, Numbuh 5 and the rest caught up with her, but were unable to inform her about Numbuh Infinity because he interrupted them. , Numbuh 362, and Cree in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y..]] During the treaty, Rachel was prepared to sign the treaty until the Teen Ninjas' leader, "The Steve", played a horrible, loud sound on his amplifier, causing every KND operative and herself to cover their ears in pain. "The Steve" revealed that he tricked Numbuh 362 into thinking that they proposed a treaty, but actually planned to destroy them. When Numbuh 1 and Chad crashed into the amplifier while running from Teen Ninjas and KND operatives, Numbuh 362 yelled, "Kids Next Door...BATTLE STATIONS!", and joined the KND in defeating the Teen Ninjas. After Numbuh 48 Flavors blows up the Gihulgic Area where the treaty signing was being held into two, she was forced to retreat along with the rest of KND operatives, except for Numbuh 1 and Chad who were battling it out with each other. Though she made no other appearance in the episode, Chad revealed to Numbuh 1 that there never was a KND Splinter Cell and there were others higher up than Numbuh 362 that she doesn't even know about, even higher than him and the Teen Operatives. However, nothing else was revealed as Numbuh Infinity stopped Chad from saying anything more and disappeared, never to be seen again. Relationships Numbuh 362's Relationships Appearance Numbuh 362 is a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. In her first apperance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of her face. She always wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Rachel was seen wearing a green tank-top with a yellow skirt with orange flowers, white and green sandels, and with a orange flower in her hair. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a orange belt and blue boots. As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet as a child. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Personality Numbuh 362 is one of the sternest operative in the KND aside from Numbuh 1. She is serious about the KND's mission, but she is also willing to look past the mission to the well-being of her charges. She is also stubborn, serious, but she is kind, supportive, smart, organized, and friendly, though, she is quite impatient and dissaproves for Numbuh 1's reckless attitude as shown in Operation: Z.E.R.O. and in Operation: I.T., it is shown she dislikes pressure. Rachel is always very practical and logical, as she does not believe in myths such as Numbuh 0 until it is proven to her. She was originally known as the best espionage agent in the KND until Numbuh 274 betrayed the organization, where she took his place as the Supreme Leader. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., Numbuh 362 hinted that she as feelings for Numbuh 1 throughout the episode as she is seen constantly dragging him away from his girlfriend, Lizzie Devine, stating the KND Splinter Cell were invading the KND and would often call him by the nickname "soldier". Immediately after Lizzie broke up with Numbuh 1, recalling the fact that he cared more for his duties in the KND then dating her, Numbuh 362 arrives and tries to cheer Numbuh 1 up by asking him out to get a meatball sandwich, which he turns her down. Rachel left with a sad look on her face and told Nigel, "I understand. You know where I am if you want to talk. See ya around, soldier.", before taking off. Trivia *Numbuh 362's real name was based off her voice actor's name, Rachel MacFarlene. Gallery File:0001xzg4.gif| File:Globalcommand.jpg|Numbuh 362's in her second outfit. File:Rachel.jpg|Numbuh 362's clothes in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. File:Cap661.jpg|A Citi-zombie Numbuh 362. Category: Operatives Category:Operatives